I DO Suspiró la muerte
by LittleDarkChild
Summary: ONE SHORT. La consecuencia de amar en silencio lleva al amor de tu vida a aquel perverso altar. Junto a aquella niña que en su momento y oportunidad logro descifrar su amor. Pero una joven de cabellos rubios pasa desapercibida entre toda la regocijada multitud, ahogada en lagrimas de rencor y amargura. Pasen y lean!


''I DO'', SUSPIRÓ LA MUERTE.

Desterrada, expulsada, exiliada de esta doblegada sociedad. Sentimientos masoquistas, sufren, sangran, lloran, suplican piedad en tu presencia. Silencien estas voces, silencien estos susurros suicidas.

La desdichada marcha de lamentos comenzó. No avances, no te aproximes al infierno que mis ojos ven. No me dejes caer como tal girasol al ocaso de tu mirada. Toma mis manos, aquí están, delgadas, frías, quebradas, pero aquí están, acurrucadas junto a mi corazón, en su misma condición. Voltéate y obsérvalas, por favor.

Quiero esbozar aquella sonrisa cínica, guiada en un compás perfecto, dos por tres, de mis súbitas lágrimas. Sentirme en estos momentos enjaulada en la celda del león, dando por hecho en que se compadecería de mi persona, en que no me devorará por tan solo ser vegetariana. Así es la vida de injusta, en términos de desamor.

Te ruego de rodillas, suplico tu compasión, deja de clavar dagas oxidadas en mi esperanzado corazón, esperando a aquel milagro, el cual nunca llegó.

Enemiga marcha nupcial, eco eterno de esta capilla. Gemidos genocidas se apoderan de mi mente, de mi subconsciente, de mis manos que juegan con los bordes de mi fúnebre vestido victoriano, embriagado de saladas lagrimas igualadas a unas desgastadas acuarelas negras. Veneno mortífero que escurre lenta y espesamente por mis empalidecidas mejillas.

Resuena tu calma voz por todo el templo. Tus desgarradores votos de amor permanecerán tatuados eternamente en mi mente. Uno a uno, siendo tomados tímidamente por la mano del viento, invitados a danzar un delicado vals.

Tomó su mano. Pude sentir cada costura liberándose de los viejos y débiles hilos de mi moribundo ser. Aun sostengo en mi mano la última gota de mi oasis de esperanzas, en el pulso abatido de mi mano.

No logro volver a suspirar, desatando este hormigueo de viudas negras que yacen en mi delgado pecho. Tu fuerte y firme mano tomó delicadamente las de ella. Colocando un anillo dorado, a tiempo de Saturno, irónicamente.

La esbozada sonrisa de ambos, llenas de sinceridad y compasión, jurándose amor eterno, con su mirada en el horizonte, perdidas entre sí.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, como emperador de los últimos ecos resonadores del lugar. Levanté mi rostro, aquella gota de este extenso oasis se estaba secando en mis manos, heladas al contacto humano.

Mis esperanzas mueren segadas como tal lechuza siendo azotada por los primeros rayos de el amanecer. Bajar mi mirada de una nube de tormentas, es y seria mi mejor elección.

Una envidiable y armoniosa voz, miel de garganta, invadió como imperio el altar. Uno a uno, contados con la lentitud de las gotas del rocío, caían desplayadamente de su boca, como hojas de un cálido otoño, combinado con sus delgados labios tono carmesí. El hecho de hacer oído sordo en el momento el cual la pelirroja se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a mi amado Arnold, no ayudaba.

La carqueja punzaba grotescamente mi interior. La gota de este oasis desierto cayó de mis manos, derramando mis sueños y esperanzas al sólido y frio mármol del infierno, donde yacen mi pasado, mis pensamientos.

Amargo y frio anillo, forjado en las llamas del pecado, coronando a aquel anular, rey de corazones. Sus manos se entrelazaron, fundiéndose como tal cobre en el pecho de un petirrojo en cortejo.

Maldigo en mis adentros el nombre de aquel sacerdote, quien gozosamente dio la orden.

Mi mirada masoquista no se apartó de sus labios, aun en esta lejanía. Casi de pie, jugando un juego de niños con la costura de mi vestido. No deje de apartar mi mirada, aquellos segundos se volvían eternos. Mis lágrimas espesas por aquel amargo veneno, nublaban mi tenue mirada.

Visualicé su silueta aproximándose a Laila, envolviéndola en un paño divino, protegiéndola con aquel beso, con aquella promesa que jamás será quebrantada. Firme como el hierro de una mirada perdida. Perdida como los regocijados espectadores de dicha película de amor, con un final feliz para todos.

El arroz caía como lluvia samaritana sobre las celestiales auras de los recién casados. Voces agazapadas como penitentes, alimentándose de la palma de la felicidad, del orgullo y de la admiración. Merodeando lamentadas entre la gente hasta llegar a mi ser, es imposible no escucharlas.

Mi maquillaje lucía igual al de una madre en el funeral de su único hijo. – ¿Helga? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era ese coro silencioso de ángeles que distorsiona su persona en una silueta perfecta frente a mi. Posó su cálida mano se depositó con un gesto de compasión en mi frio hombro, cubierto de una ceda color hueso.

-Si cabezón, estoy… bien- me ahogué en mis propias palabras, amargura de hiel. – de acuerdo…- se limitó a responder con firmeza, regalándome una cálida sonrisa, la cual no me pertenecía.

Se fue alejando, sin despegar la mirada, clavada como fuertes estacas en el pecho de un milenario vampiro.

Las almas comenzaron a dispersarse, cada una a su transporte. Estatua inmóvil de mi persona, que permanece aún en el mismo lugar. Las últimas personas merodean por las escalinatas de la dichosa iglesia. Amanecí de mi transe y me dispuse a caminar a la puerta de mi automóvil.

Observé por última vez a aquella majestuosidad gótica del siglo XVI. Dibujando una sonrisa a vieja acuarela. Suspire con amargura, tomé el volante con ambas manos - … testigo de la noche- alcance a susurrar entrecortadamente y me dirigí a mi objetivo.

No llevaba 10 kilómetros por hora, las bocinas no eran más que ecos mentales, y los gritos insultantes de las personas no eran menos alimentos para mi mirada nublada de lágrimas, tan espesas, que ninguna se atrevió a besar mi mejilla.

Todo este desabrido recorrido acalambro mi garganta al cual psícopatamente, no daba tregua a la melodía emotiva de este himno matrimonial. Llevaba horas conduciendo en ese estado, no me atrevía a negar la idea en que más de un auto colisionó por mi culpa

Llegue a donde el destino lo había escrito. Baje con un canto lirico de las últimas gotas de esta amarga y salada melodía. En el cielo estaba despejado, pero esa no fue excusa para que un aroma a lluvia me acunara completamente, como tal bebe al llegar a los brazos de su madre

Dulce y psícopatamente tome el delicado manto de ceda, el cual un día cubrió mis hombros. Me recosté en el húmedo y rocoso suelo de la desolada orilla de la ruta. Extendí mis alas a la noche y le confíe las evidencias a la luna:

-Oh, amada mía, protectora de secretos, resguarda la llave del cofre de este maldito desamor. Trágico encuentro, inoportuno momento. Silencia a mi alma pena, depredadora de un final feliz. Te ruego, te imploro de rodillas acepta el anillo de mi ser, oh amada mía. Te obsequio el derecho de confianza de mi último momento. Testigo de mi sufrimiento, testigo de mi sufrimiento, testigo de mi final. Historia de vida .Oído atento de poemas de amor .Paloma mensajera, blanca como la cala que brota la maleza. (…) Atesadora de lágrimas que no encontraron su camino y se perdieron en el destino. Salitre de mis mejillas. Te entrego la última mirada de mi último día, oh, amada mía. (…)

Solo resta decir que el amanecer besó los finos y blanquecinos labios de un delgado cadáver, tesoro divino, evidencia en que el amor es un afortunado obsequio del destino.

Rocio Martinez


End file.
